


Mating Season

by Miya_Morana



Series: Mating Season/In Heat [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The archangel's mouth leaves Sam's lips to latch on his throat, teeth grazing the skin over his Adam's apple. "Angel..." Gabriel bites lightly, "mating..." he laps it the tender skin, "season. Need to fuck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Season

Sam's sitting at the small table of their motel room, doing some research. Dean is off investigating a possible lead with Castiel, and to be honest, Sam is glad to have some alone time for once, because he's just a little bit tired of watching his brother and an angel dancing around each other.

He wasn't expecting it at all when Gabriel just pops up in front of him. The archangel looks around the room, and there's something different about him, something a little bit wild. Heat is radiating off of him in waves, hitting Sam and going straight to his cock.

"Gabriel?" Sam asks, and his voice is maybe just a _lot_ deeper than usual.

"Where's Castiel? I need his help." When he looks at Sam, Gabriel's eyes are dark.

The archangel licks his lips. Sam whimpers. "He's off with Dean." Sam feels the sudden urge to jump on Gabriel and tear his clothes of. He clutches the arms of the chair, tries to keep still. "Can _I_ help you?"

Gabriel takes a step forward, a small whine escaping his lips. "I don't want to hurt you," he says.

The archangel licks his lips again, and Sam's cock twitches in his pants. What these lips could do... Sam shakes his head, tries to clear his thoughts. Something's wrong, something very weird is going on and all he can think about is Gabriel's mouth. It probably tastes like candy.

"What's going on?" he asks, trying not to move from his chair as Gabriel comes closer, into reaching distance.

The angel suddenly grabs Sam's shirt and pulls him up on his feet. When their bodies press together Sam can feel Gabriel is just as hard as him where he's pressing against his thigh. He moans out loud and lowers his lips to the archangel's.

Their mouths clash together, a hot mess of lips and tongues and teeth, and Gabriel really does taste like candy. Sam's fingers are grabbing the angel's hair while Gabriel's hands are sneaking under his shirt, fingernails digging into his skin, and God, it feels so good!

The archangel's mouth leaves Sam's lips to latch on his throat, teeth grazing the skin over his Adam's apple. "Angel..." Gabriel bites lightly, "mating..." he laps it the tender skin, "season. _Need_ to fuck." Gabriel's voice is so low and full of lust, the words barely register in Sam's brain.

The angel is pushing them towards one of the beds and Sam goes willingly. They fall on the mattress in a tangle of limbs. Sam's trying to take Gabriel's clothes off but the fact that the archangel can't keep his hands off of him isn't helping at all.

"Gabriel," he moans as a strong leg rubs against his crotch. "Clothes. Off!"

There's a snap somewhere on his left and Sam can suddenly feel warm skin against his own. Gabriel is sliding between his legs, rubs their erections together as he nips at Sam's chest, too strong fingers digging into Sam's hips. Sam's pretty sure it's gonna leave dark, painful bruises on his skin but right now he doesn't care. He just _wants_.

"Need more," Gabriel moans against Sam's skin. His eyes are a dark muddy brown, so intense that Sam can't look away. He just parts his legs, opens them as wide as he can, and moans.

He knows he should be afraid. After all, Sam's never had more than a few fingers in him, and Gabriel's cock is thick and almost as long as Sam's, which is really saying something. He knows that in the state they both are, overcome with lust and, he's pretty sure, some kind of angel sex mojo, Gabriel won't take the time to carefully prep him. But Sam's just a wanton mess under Gabriel's hands and mouth.

Two slick fingers press against his entrance then slide in, and it's too much, too fast, so Sam groans his discomfort. Gabriel slides down, wraps his mouth around Sam's cock as he works his fingers in the human's body. It's wet and hot and delicious. Gabriel's lips and tongue go up and down Sam's prick, twisting and twirling around hard flesh.

He's pushing three fingers in and out of Sam now, and it's still not quite comfortable but at least it doesn't hurt anymore. Sam's fingers are back in Gabriel soft hair and when he tugs he can feel the archangel moan around him, so he does it again.

When Gabriel's mouth lets go of his cock, Sam tries to push the archangel back down, but Gabriel's just too strong and there's nothing he can do. Gabriel's kneeling between his legs, fingers going in and out of Sam's ass while his other hand wraps around his own cock.

"Sam!" the archangel moans. "Need you. On your hands and knees."

Sam's breath catches in his throat but he does as he's told. Gabriel's fingers slip out of him as he turns around. Sam's shivering with need. He feels Gabriel moving behind him, feels him grab his hips again and position himself against Sam's hole.

Then Gabriel is pressing in, his huge cock sliding all the way inside of Sam, and it burns and hurts but it feels so good, and Sam presses back, takes him in. Then Gabriel starts moving in and out of him, in quick, rough thrusts that make them both groan in pleasure-pain.

Gabriel's cock is slamming against Sam's prostate, and Sam's thrusting his hips back greedily to meet the archangel's pushes. A small but warm and strong hand wraps around his prick and starts jerking him, and it's too much. Sam's vision goes white as he screams Gabriel's name through his orgasm, coming all over the sheets and the angel's hand.

There's a hot mouth on his back, kissing and biting Sam's sweaty skin, as the archangel keeps pounding in him. Sam squeezes his ass around Gabriel's cock and the archangel cries out, burying himself deep inside Sam. Then the hunter can feel something warm filling him as Gabriel tips over the edge, fingers digging in Sam's hips.

When the archangel slips out of him, Sam falls down on the mattress, not caring about the sticky mess on the sheets under him. He feels exhausted and blissed out, even though his body aches in places he didn't know could ache. The bed creaks slightly when Gabriel lays down next to him, and Sam wonders briefly how comes it's still in one piece.

The human turns slowly to look at the archangel beside him, and it kind of hurts a bit to move now.

Gabriel's looking at the ceiling biting his lip, even though he's still slightly out of breath. He doesn't look at Sam as he whispers. "Sorry."

Sam frowns. "Sorry for what?" He's a little bit confused and still a bit high on endorphins.

"For making you do this. For hurting you." Gabriel looks down at Sam's hips, covered in bruises, and he brushes his fingers against the fresh marks. The pain fades away then, but Gabriel still won't look at Sam's face. "For forcing this on you," he adds in a guilty whisper.

"Hum, in case you hadn't notice, I kinda wanted this too, you know," Sam says, because _damn_, he had been hard since the second Gabriel had showed up.

"Mating pheromones," the archangel explains. "You weren't yourself. So don't worry, you weren't secretly attracted to me or anything. I'd totally understand if you wanted me to get lost, now. Just wanted to take the time to explain." He raises his hand, about to snap himself away, when Sam grabs his wrist.

"I've been wanting you for weeks, now, you moron," he says. Gabriel looks at him at last, shocked and bewildered, and Sam just smiles and leans in, presses a soft kiss on the archangel's lips. "So if anyone took advantage of someone here, it would be me," he adds.

Gabriel just grabs his neck and pulls him into a deep, warm kiss.


End file.
